Crimson Moon
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Kau tahu kenapa sekarang bulan berwarna merah, Hime?" Orihime tidak memahami kata-kata Ulquiorra yang mengandung metafora itu. Tanpa ia sadari, hal itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian antara ia dan Ulqui 2 bulan lalu ... Maaf summarynya jelek, RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Moon**

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya, melainkan punya om Tite Kubo. Saya hanya meminjam karekternya saja. Tenang! Nanti dikembalikan kok!

**Warning! **Gaje, OOC, lebay!

* * *

"**HIME!**" teguran halus itu membuatku merandek. Refleksku untuk menoleh tertahan oleh kesadaran akan pemilik suara yaang amat kukenal dulu.

"Hime!" sekali lagi teguran itu terdengar. Makin lirih dan terasa makin dekat di belakang kepalaku.

Aku menoleh sesaat setelah ditegur kata hatiku yang memaksa dengan alasan kesopanan. Ya, rasanya tak sopan jika aku menghindari teguran baik-baik itu.

Dua pasang mata beradu dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik. Yah, bagiku itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuat penilaian. Sosok Ulquiorra yang ada di hadapanku kini seolah terasa asing. Padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya, kami sempat akrab dan menjalin hubungan serius.

_Ah, masa lalu_ ... desahku perlahan. Kutatap sekali lagi mata hijau _emerald_ pemuda yang sekarang ada di hadapanku ini. Ulquiorra membalas menatapku heran, ia tampak bingung dengan sikapku yang sekarang ini.

"Aku mau menanyakan satu hal padamu ...." lirih suara itu, membuatku terpaksa menegaskan pendengaranku.

"Ya?" aku bertanya lebih tegas, dengan mata menyipit.

"Kenapa sekarang bulan berwarna merah?"

Aku terhenyak. _Pertanyaan macam apa ini?_ Baru juga dua bulan berlalu dengan tak saling bertemu dan berbicara, kini sosok Ulquiorra datang dengan pertanyaan aneh.

Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu mengulas senyum maklum di bibirnya dan berkata perlahan. "Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabannya sekarang. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti mampu memahami lebih dalam lagi satu sama lain."

Aku terpana mendengarnya. Pria berambut sehitam malam itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkanku yang masih mencoba mengingat semua hal yang telah terjadi dengan tubuh lunglai. Kurasakan ada bias kekecewaan di wajahnya yang statis, namun aku mencoba menepis.

Aku teringat beberapa hal yang membuat pria itu menjaga jarak denganku. Yah, mungkin terdengar aneh. Tapi, ia terlalu sensitif, bahkan bisa dibilang ia juga termasuk orang yang suka memendam kesedihannya sendiri. Aku pun hanya bisa mendesah dalam-dalam.

***

Siang itu, tak seperti biasanya Szayel berada di rumah Pak Urahara. Dia sedang bercanda dengan Hiyori, walaupun Hiyori tak banyak tertawa dan hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum dikulum.

_Hh, dasar anak-anak!_ desisku perlahan.

Szayel menatap aneh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum manis padaku dan menyapaku dengan gayanya yang riang. "Halo, Hime! Kok' cemberut? Wajahmu jadi tambah jelek aja!"

Aku jadi tambah mesem dibuatnya. _Nih' cowok bukannya bikin aku tenang, malah tambah bikin kesel!_

"Ada apa? Lagi ada masalah sama Ulqui?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Szayel tampaknya tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan Ulquiorra. Yaah, mungkin karena mereka teman dekat, tentunya mereka paham satu sama lain.

"Apa dia cerita ke kamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nggak!" Szayel menggeleng cepat. "Ulqui tak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku. Tapi, aku bisa tahu dari wajahmu ... kau tampak sebal, Orihime ...."

"Begitu, ya?" aku mendesah. "Kenapa Ulquiorra bersikap aneh? Bahkan dia menanyakan aku tentang bulan merah! Apa sih' yang dia inginkan??" aku meradang.

"Bulan merah ya? Pasti ada tempat spesial yang biasa ia datangi bersamamu. Hanya saja kau telah melupakannya, Hime..." ujar Szayel lembut. "Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untukmu."

Aku terperangah. Namun Szayel tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagi Ulquiorra, Orihime adalah orang yang paling spesial untuknya. Nah, kalau kamu sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kamu juga menganggap Ulquiorra sebagai seseorang yang spesial?"

Wajahku memerah padam. Aku nggak siap menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan padaku sekarang. Melihat sikapku yang salah tingkah, Szayel tertawa.

"Aduh, Hime! Aku kan' cuma bercanda! Kamu malah menganggapnya serius! Bagaimana sih'??"

Aku mengatup bibir karena gemas. Ingin rasanya kucakar wajah imut tanpa dosa itu. Uff, benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Ulquiorra ya, yang menyuruhmu begitu?"

_Ah, betapa bodohnya pertanyaan itu_. Aku kini ingat semuanya. Bukankah dulu juga berkat jasa Szayel, aku dan Ulquiorra bisa bersatu? Ah, betapa banyaknya kenangan yang telah kulupakan.

"Lebih baik kau temui Ulquiorra di sana, Hime .... Ia pasti mengharapkan kedatanganmu!" kali ini, wajah Szayel memperlihatkan kesungguhan.

Aku mengiyakan saran cowok berambut pink itu dan tak bisa menghindar ajakan tulus cowok berambut sehitam malam itu.

***

Bulan oh, bulan ....

Aku kini ingat. Dulu, Ulquiorra paling suka mengajakku ke Karakura Park di petang hari. Mengitari _skating ring_ berdua atau sengaja merebahkan diri di atas salju yang dingin untuk bersama-sama menatap bulan di langit. Bila bosan, kami memasuki lorong bulan untuk saling bertukar pikiran.

Tapi ... _merah_! Tidak. Waktu itu bulan berwarna kuning pucat di langit. Entah berapa lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, dan aku sama sekali tidak memahami metafora yang diucapkannya itu. Aku pun tak mengingat lagi janji yang ia ucapkan saat itu dan semua kejadian yang menyebabkan aku marah sekali padanya. Meski ia memohon maaf padaku berkali-kali.

Telepon yang berdering menyentakkan lamunanku.

"Halo!" sapaku malas ketika mengangkat gagang telepon. Rasanya sudah dua bulan ini aku tak lagi bersemangat ketika mengangkat gagang telepon.

_"Orihime, apakah kau tahu saat ini ada bulan di langit?"_

Tanganku mendadak bergetar hebat sampai-sampai gagang telepon nyaris lepas dari genggamanku.

_"Cobalah kau lihat keluar jendela, dan perhatikan warnanya."_

Telepon pun terputus. Aku hanya bisa menunggu. Selama lima menit kutunggu tidak ada dering telepon lagi, membuatku menuruti kata-kata Ulquiorra untuk melihat keluar jendela kamarku. Bulan hampir bundar penuh bercahaya terang di angkasa. Meski belum purnama penuh. Langit pun cerah tak berawan. Aku menyadari kalau langit memang tak terlalu terang, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terpesona. Aku melihat bulan berwarna merah.

Telepon rumahku berdering lagi. Aku tak sadar kalau sekarang aku telah kembali memiliki semangat yang sama seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Semangat yang mengharapkan bisa mendengar suara dari sosok yang kubayangkan.

"_Hime, kau sudah melihat bulan kan?"_ suara Ulquiorra terdengar lirih. _"Kamu saksikan warnanya?"_

"Merah darah ...." bisikku tertahan.

"_Itulah!"_ tiba-tiba kudengar suara Ulquiorra meninggi. _"Merah! Kamu pun melihat kalau sekarang bulan berwarna merah seperti darah!"_

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah salah kalau bulan berwarna merah?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"_Tentu saja salah! Tadi aku menanyakan pada Szayel dan Grimmjaw, dan mereka bilang kalau bulan berwarna kuning pucat!"_

"Memangnya kenapa? Biarkan saja bulan berwarna kuning pucat! Mau pastel, putih atau kuning terang, biarkan saja!" jawabku ketus. Bosan meladeni pembicaraan Ulquiorra yang terdengar sangat bodoh kali ini. "Kalau kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain mengoceh tentang warna bulan denganku, sebaiknya segera putuskan saja telepon ini!"

_"Maaf, mungkin aku mengganggumu .... Tapi, aku benar-benar menginginkan kepastian darimu. Bisakah?"_ suara Ulquiorra terdengar lirih.

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang?!" aku menaikkan suara satu oktaf. "Kenapa kamu selalu saja tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?! Kamu anggap apa aku ini?!"

Sebuah tawa tertahan terdengar di seberang sana.

"Kamu menertawakan aku?" aku jadi agak gusar.

_ "Tidak ... maaf. Aku ... hanya teringat sekarang. Kau memang selalu begitu. Mudah meradang dan sulit mengalah, apalagi memaafkan."_

"Jangan mulai, Ulquiorra!" aku setengah membentak. Namun sebenarnya, aku mulai panik. Sebab, ada gejolak yang sulit dilukiskan terjadi di dadaku.

_"Sekali ini saja, Orihime. Sekali saja. Kau jangan menolakku. Sekarang juga aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu ke Karakura Park. Kita akan memastikan, apakah bulan berwarna merah atau tidak. Juga semua kenangan yang pernah kita alami yang kau lupakan."_

Aku tak bisa menolak. Ulquiorra telah memutuskan pembicaraan. Aku tak punya pilihan kecuali menunggu. Ya, apalah salahnya menuntaskan rasa penasaran ini. Apa ruginya jika sekali ini aku pergi dengan cowok itu benar-benar untuk terakhir kalinya.

***

KARAKURA Park yang seperti biasanya ramai oleh pengunjung ... suasananya agak temaram karena area _skating_ ini hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang terang luar biasa. Walau begitu, ini tetap saja belum menghapus kegalauan dalam hatiku.

"Kuning pucat, Hime. Bulan berwarna kuning pucat," bisik Ulquiorra di telingaku.

"Ya, lebih indah jika bulan ditatap berdua," kataku perlahan seraya mempererat pelukanku padanya.

Ulquiorra menatap langit dengan hampa, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ... ingin mengajakmu sekali lagi ke lorong bulan itu .... Kamu mau?" jawabnya malu-malu.

Di tengah cahaya remang di sekitar taman, terlihat rona merah di wajahnya yang statis, membuatnya makin terlihat tampan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku dengan senyuman termanis tersungging di bibir mungilnya.

Mendengar itu, aku tertegun sesaat sebelum akhirnya membalas senyumannya dan menyambut uluran tangan pemuda tampan di hadapanku ini.

Kami berdua berjalan dalam diam. Walau tampaknya malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang, namun lain halnya antara aku dan Ulquiorra. Kami masih membisu dan kebekuan diantara kami belum mencair sedikitpun.

Sesampainya di lorong bulan, senyumku kembali merekah saat melihat dekorasi indah menawan di hadapanku. Ada yang berbeda dari lorong bulan yang sebelumnya, entah kenapa ... tapi tetap membuatku terpukau pada benda paling benderang di tempat itu.

"Waah ... bola lampu ini bulan sabit, ya?" komentarku terkagum-kagum dan menjulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh benda terang itu.

Namun sesaat kemudian aku tersentak kaget karena merasa diperhatikan. Aku menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra. Pandangan mata kami bertemu dan tampaknya hal itu membuat Ulquiorra semakin salah tingkah. Rona merah di pipinya yang sejak tadi tersirat, kini telah menjalari seluruh wajahnya.

"Oh ya, Ulquiorra! Kata Szayel... kau ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku kan'? Boleh kutahu apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran walau sebenarnya hal ini terdengar basi.

Ulquiorra tertunduk malu. "Sebenarnya yang kuberikan ini bukanlah benda!" Ia memulai kalimatnya, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tapi ... tapi ..." lanjutnya dengan kalimat menggantung yang membuat penasaran.

"Tapi apa?!" sahutku tak sabar.

"Tapi ... cinta!"

Aku tersentak. Lalu kupandangi Ulquiorra yang kini juga memandangiku. Tatapan mata penuh kasih sayang terpancar dari sorot mata pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Dulu ... mungkin aku tak sempat menyatakan suka padamu, walaupun aku tahu kita telah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Dulu ... aku juga tak mampu mengungkapkan betapa besar kasih sayangku padamu, padahal kamu menginginkan hubungan kita langgeng untuk selamanya .... Dan sekarang ... aku baru sadar. Betapa aku mencintaimu, dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Aku mendengarkan perkataannya dengan cermat dan penuh perhatian. Tak menyangka kalau Ulquiorra akan memberikan miliknya yang berharga untukku. Padahal sebelumnya ia menganggap hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman. Tapi sekarang?!

"Aku hanya ingin kamu melupakan segala masa lalu yang buruk. Dan maafkanlah semua kesalahanku di masa lalu yang membuatmu gundah yang telah menciptakan bulan berwarna merah darah bagiku dan juga kamu. Pertanda yang mengingatkan bahwa tidak seharusnya kita berjalan masing-masing.

Bulan terlihat berwarna merah bagiku dan juga kamu saat kita berdua berjalan masing-masing. Terpisah satu sama lain. Tetapi hal itu tak dilihat oleh orang-orang yang selalu bersama seperti halnya Kuchiki dan Kurosaki. Maukah kamu menerimaku? Sebagai seseorang yang paling berharga bagimu?"

Aku semakin terpana mendengar kata-katanya. Tak terasa dua butir air mata mengalir di pipiku. Ya, kini aku teringat janji yang ia ucapkan padaku waktu itu.

"Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, sampai mati!"

Kupeluk pria itu perlahan dan kudekap erat-erat tangannya yang hangat. Malam itu bulan berwarna kuning pucat bersinar semakin benderang.

**END**

Note : Kacau! Saya baru pertama kali membuat fic romance, jadi hasilnya kayak gini deh! Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! Ulqui jadi OOC banget ya di sini? Heuheu, tapi pasti manis (ngebayangin Ulqui _blushing_, owww! *Author langsung tepar. Nggak kuat ngebayanginnya*) Fic ini ada behind the Scenenya loh! Jadi sekarang Review please! Dan Saya ucapkan "Selamat Hari Kartini!"

Ulqui : (pout) Dasar! Aku kok jadi dibikin OOC begini sih! Author sinting! (tangannya siap mencabut _Murcielago_)

Orihime : (mencegah) Eh, jangan Ulquiorra! Nanti kamu dibikin apes sama Maria-chan lho! Dia kan' orangnya agak pemarah! Nanti kamu hangus kena _Amasunahime_-nya!

Ulqui : Nggak takut!

Orihime : (ngelancarin puppy dog eyes) Please Ulquiorra, jangan~! Aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu lagi! (mulai nangis-nangis gaje)

Ulqui : (jadi iba ngelihat pacarnya nangis) Iya, iya! Aku nggak akan nentang si Author lagi! Sekarang jangan nangis lagi ya? (ngelapin air matanya)

Orihime : (ngangguk)

Szayel : (ceria ga tau malu) Baiklah para readers! Semoga terhibur dengan fic romance abal ini! (dibakar sama Author pake _Amasunahime_)

Marianne vessalius : (ngedengus kesal) Seenaknya saja bilang fic-ku abal! _Octava Espada_ sialan!

Urahara : (ngeluarin Yasin) Semoga amal dan ibadahmu diterima di sisi Sang Ilahi, Szayel! Semoga dosa-dosamu diampuni olehNya.

All : Amin!

Orihime : Baiklah! Nantikan behind the scenenya di chapter depan, ya!

Ulqui : Please review! Tekan tombol hijau di bawah ini dengan semangat!


	2. Chapter 2 : Behind The Scene

**Behind The Scene – Crimson Moon**

Disclaimer : Asal tahu saja kalu Bleach itu bukan punya saya, tapi punya Tite Kubo Sensei

* * *

~=Alasan pembuatan Fic Crimson Moon=~

Suatu hari, author yang lagi pusing gara-gara kebanyakan tugas (maklum udah mau tugas akhir jadi kerjaan numpuk) iseng buka-buka cerpen di majalah. Author garuk-garuk stress sendiri gara-gara kebanyakan cerita yang ada di situ rata-rata bertipe Romance.

"Yang bener ajaaaa~!! Nggak ada apa tipe cerita lain selain romance?!!! AAAAARRRGGGGHHH!!!!!" teriak Author stress.

Tiba-tiba adik author yang imut dan udah semester 6 masuk dan memberi saran. "Mbak, kalau stress gara-gara cerita romance kenapa Mbak nggak coba aja bikin cerita romance?"

Author yang lagi puyeng langsung mencak-mencak. "Sialan lo! Gue nggak demen cerita romance! _You know_?!"

"Iya Mbak, ngerti. Kalo boleh saran, gimana kalau Mbak coba bikin cerita romance dari tokoh animasi? Bleach misalnya? Mbak kan suka sama Bleach kan?"

(Author mulai tertarik dengan saran itu) "Kayaknya boleh juga tuh! Tapi siapa yang jadi pair utamanya? Mabok gue kalo pake pairing IchiRuki, IchiHitsu, GinMatsu, ato HitsuHina!"

Adik author terdiam sebentar, dan tiba-tiba senyum-senyum gaje. "Mbak coba aja si Ulqui sama Orihime! Kan mantap tuh! Lagian jarang banget yang pake pairing itu!" usul Adik author dengan penuh semangat.

"WOKEH! DEAL!" teriak Author kesenengan. Trus meluk-meluk adik author. Adik author megap-megap kehabisan napas. (Hahay! Sorry deh!)

~*Pembuatan Fic Crimson Moon*~

Author pun mulai mengumpulkan semua tokoh Bleach (nggak semuanya sih, paling yang penting-pentingnya aja) buat meranin tokoh utama, figuran, dn staf-staf perlengkapan.

**Author** : Baiklah para pemeran fic 'Crimson Moon' silakan lihat skripnya! Para figuran dan sie perlengkapan juga harus tahu hendak mengerjakan apa di sini!

**Orihime** : (baca skrip sebentar, trus protes) Author! Kau lagi stress ya? Kok aku jadi tukang ngambek sama marah-marah begini sih? Nggak salah kasting nih?

**Ulquiorra** : (nggak komentar sedikitpun, cuma mukanya yang _stoic_ sebentar-sebentar _blushing_ kayak kepiting rebus, trus geleng-geleng kepala gaje)

**Grimmjaw** : (ngedeketin Ulquiorra dan keheranan) Ngapain lo blushing? Ada adegan *piiiip* ya? (sensor, dilarang nyebutin sesuatu yang berbahaya di sini. Kecuali kalau ini fic rate-nya M!)

**Ulquiorra**: (ngasih death glare) DIAM KAU GRIMMJAW! JANGAN BERASUMSI NGACO! (tangan udah siap mau mencabut _Murciélago_)

**Grimmjaw** : (langsung mengkeret ketakutan) Eww, iya deh. Gue diem. (langsung mojok di sudut merenungi nasib)

**Author** : (ngedeketin Grimm dan ngasih ceramah panjang lebar) Grimm, gue harap lo tabah ya. Sekedar info nih kalo di fic gue ini ga ada adegan lemon atau lime. Dan kayaknya gue nggak bakalan bikin tuh dua kategori. Jadi lo turutin omongan gue dan jangan bikin si muka _stoic_ itu ngamuk lagi. Paham?

**Grimmjaw** : (ngangguk paham)

**Byakuya** : (sewot mode : **on**) Hoi Author sialan! Trus kenapa gue jadi sie perlengkapan? (tangan udah siap mau nyabut _Senbonzakura_)

**Aizen** : (ikutan sewot) Dan lo ngejadiin gue, Sousuke Aizen sang penguasa Hueco Mundo yang keren bin ganteng ini, assisten si genteng sialan ini! (Author muntah mendadak pas denger kalo dia ganteng n keren) Ga sudi gue! Gue juga nggak rela anak kesayangan gue, Ulquiorra Schiffer, jadi tokoh fic ancur ini! (tangan udah siap nyabut _Kyoka Suigetsu_)

**Ulquiorra** : Hello, ga salah? Kapan lo jadi bokap gue? Nikah aja belom lo! (muka cemberut, tangan udah siap mau nonjok siapa aja)

**Aizen** : (melotot horror ke arah Ulqui) Dasar anak nggak tau diri lo! Durhaka sama gue!

**Author** : DIAM KALIAN! (marah besar dan ngasih death glare tingkat tinggi) HOI, BYAKUYA! AIZEN! LO BERDUA TUH UDAH UNTUNG GUE JADIIN SIE PERLENGKAPAN DAN BUKANNYA TUKANG SAPU! MAU LO PADA, HAH?!

**Byakuya **+ **Aizen** : (langsung mengkeret ketakutan) Ng, nggak! Ampun Nona besar!

**Urahara** : (celingak-celinguk kayak orang bloon) Ngg, Author. Lalu kenapa Hiyori tinggal di rumahku?

**Hiyori** : (ngeluarin aura horror + ngasih death glare) Kau keberatan, hah?!

**Urahara** : (mengkeret ketakutan) Ng, nggak.

**Szayel** : (cengar-cengir gaje) Aaahh, senangnya main ke rumah Urahara-senpai ... (langsung sweatdrop saat ngeliat Hiyori) Tapi, kenapa aku harus berakrab-akrab ria dengan cewek cebol ini?

**Hiyori** : (langsung nendang muka Szayel dengan beringas) KAU KEBERATAN, HAH?! AYO BILANG SEKALI LAGI, _OCTAVA ESPADA_ SIALAN!

**Szayel** : (langsung tepar, ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi)

**Author** : Semuanya dengar! Gue butuh setting taman bersalju dengan latar bulan merah. Jadi Byakkun, lo siapin teknologi super dari divisi 12 buat bikin bulan supaya kelihatan berwarna merah!

**Byakuya** : OK! (sedetik kemudian mendadak ketakutan) Hah?! Di, Divisi 12?! OMG! GAMAU! EMOH!

**Author** : (nampakin muka asem) Kenapa lo?! Takut dimutilasi sama Mayuri?! Tenang aja lagi! Tuh orang udah gue ancem supaya dia nggak ngapa-ngapain Byakkun ....

**Byakuya** : (menatap takjub + ga percaya) Hah? Memangnya kau apakan dia supaya nurut?

**Author** : (ngamuk) BUKAN URUSAN LO! CEPET PERGI KE DIVISI DUA BELAS ATAU GUE BAKAR LO! (tangan udah siap nyabut _Amasunahime_)

**Byakuya** : (menggigil ketakutan) A, ampun Nona! Iya, deh. Gue ke sana ...(langsung ngacir ke divisi 12 di Seireitei)

**Author** : (mendesah puas) Ok, selanjutnya gue butuh taman bersalju dan area skating ... Toushirou! Rukia! Ini bagian lo berdua! Suruh si _Hyourinmaru_ sama _Sode no Shirayuki_ bikin setting yang gue minta!

**Toushirou** : (protes) Author! Seenaknya aja loe nyuruh gue! Nggak mau! _Hyourinmaru_ bukan _ice maker_ tauk!

**Author** : (nodongin _Amasunahime_) Lo masih berani nolak perintah gue?!

**Toushirou** : (ngangguk ketakutan) I, iya deh! Daripada gue dan _zanpakutou_ gue leleh .... (langsung bersiap di stage dan langsung nyabut _zanpakutou_-nya) heaaa, Duduklah di langit bunga es! _Hyourinmaru_!

**Hyourinmaru** : (nguap lebar) Ada apa, _master_? Kok tiba-tiba manggil gue? Lagi enak-enak tidur ni ...

**Toushirou** : _Hyou_, gini lo buruan bekuin nih danau buat bikin area skating. Cepetan! Nanti Author keburu ngamuk dan ngelelehin kita berdua pake _Amasunahime_-nya!

**Hyourinmaru** : (mata terbelalak, muka horror) WHATTT?! Ok deh siap! (langsung niup uap super dingin ke danau dan langsung beku seketika) Nih, dah beres _master_!

**Toushirou** : Thank you, _Hyou_! (meluk _Hyourinmaru_) Author! Skating ringnya dah beres!

**Author** : (menghela napas) Nah, tinggal setting lorong bulannya ... HOI, Renji! Ichigo! Rangiku! Dah kelar blom bola lampu bulannya?!

**Ichigo** : (lagi masangin kabel) Bentar lagi jadi, Thor!

**Renji** : Tenang aja! Pasti beres tepat waktu kok!

**Rangiku** : (sigh) Author, kau butuh berapa banyak sih?

**Author** : (lagi sibuk ngitung) 2500 ya? Kayaknya cukup.... Tinggal persiapan ruangan yang dijadiin lorong bulan aja ... Gin! Tousen! Yammy! Dah kelar blom setting lorongnya?! (teriak pada 3 tukang kayu yang sibuk bikin setting lorong bulan)

**Tukang kayu 1** alias **Gin Ichimaru** : (nyeka keringat di dahi dan menggeser letak topi pet pekerjanya *author _nosebleed_ ngeliat mukanya yang kawaii pake baju kuli bangunan begitu*) Udah beres nih! Tinggal masangin bola lampunya aja! (senyum-senyum gaje)

**Author** : (terpesona + _nosebleed_ saking terpukaunya) Kawaaaiiiii~! (langsung tepar)

**Gin** : (geleng-geleng kepala) Hhh, emang susah jadi orang cakep!

**Tukang kayu 2** alias **Yammy Riyalgo** : GR-an lu!

**Gin** : Biarin! Gue cuma mau kelarin nih pekerjaan trus jalan-jalan sama Ran-_chan_! Uooohh, pasti _so sweet_~!

**Author** : (ngasih death glare) Hoi, lo boleh jalan-jalan kalo syuting fic ini dah beres, Rubah!

**Gin** : (tertunduk lesu)

**Author** : (senyum-senyum gaje, trus ngelirik kerjaan Tousen dan melotot horror)

TOUSEN! APA YANG LAGI LO LAKUIN?!

**Tukang kayu** 3 alias **Kaname Tousen** : (celingukan gaje) Ya, masangin dinding triplek lah! Tapi kok kayaknya dari tadi ada bunyi **Krak! Krak! Krak!** terus ya?

**Author** : (marah) Ya, iyalah bunyi begitu! Lo nyadar ga sih yang lo lakuin, hah?! Gin, sini lo liat kerjaan temen lo yang buta ntuh!

**Gin** : (nurutin author dan melirik ke arah Tousen. Mendadak ngejerit horror + mata terbelalak) NO~! MONUMEN CINTA BUATAN GUE~! (langsung nangis gulung-gulung)

Author : (langsung marah besar dan ngebentak Tousen) Tousen! Lo tuh gue suruh memalu paku buat masangin dinding triplek buat lorong bulan! Bukannya ngegetok patung air mancur buatan Gin itu pake palu lo!

**Tousen** : (masang tampang bloon) Eeh, kirain ini sambungan triplek di lorong bulan!

**All Espada** : BAKA! (trus mereka beramai-ramai ngehajar Tousen sampe semaput)

**Author** : (sigh) Kayaknya gue mesti minta ganti sama Byakkun buat patung yang rusak gara-gara si buta dari Hueco Mundo itu ...

**Byakuya** : (baru balik dari Seireitei) Author! Semua udah beres nih!

**Author** : (mata berbinar-binar dan semangat 45) OKEH! Sekrang mulai syutingnya!!

~*Scene-Scene CRIMSON MOON*~

**Scene 1** : Meet in Park, Camera! Rolling! ACTION!

"**HIME!**" teguran halus itu membuatku merandek. Refleksku untuk menoleh tertahan oleh kesadaran akan pemilik suara yaang amat kukenal dulu.

"Hime!" sekali lagi teguran itu terdengar. Makin lirih dan terasa makin dekat di belakang kepalaku.

Aku menoleh sesaat setelah ditegur kata hatiku yang memaksa dengan alasan kesopanan. Ya, rasanya tak sopan jika aku menghindari teguran baik-baik itu.

Dua pasang mata beradu dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik. Yah, bagiku itu waktu yang cukup untuk membuat penilaian. Sosok Ulquiorra yang ada di hadapanku kini seolah terasa asing. Padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya, kami sempat akrab dan menjalin hubungan serius....

**Author** : CUT!

**Ulqui** + **Hime** : (sweatdrop) ke, kenapa author?

**Author** : Kalian ini, Ekspressinya mannnaaaaa~?! Dan lagi ... (melirik ke arah Ulqui dan melotot horror) ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER! APA-APAAN DANDANANMU ITU?!

**Ulqui** : (bengong) Loh, katanya saya di suruh pake baju seperti ini ...

**Author** : (ngomel) Iya! Tapi, dan-da-nan-mu itu, _Baka-Binchou_ (arang bodoh)! _Cilépeung maneh_! (weiks, Sundanya keluar)

**Ulqui** : (tambah bengong, trus nanya ke Orihime) Hime, author ngomong apaan sih?

**Hime** : (geleng-geleng) Ga tau biasanya sih ada translatenya di bawah ... (*bawah apaan! Dasar _blegug_!-author ngumpat pake bahasa Sunda lagi*)

**Gin** : (nongol gaje) Kata author, 'bodoh kau!'. Itu artinya.

**Hime** : (kagum) He, Pak Gin hebat!

**Ulqui** : Kamu tahu dari mana, Gin?

**Gin** : (nunjukkin yang di bawanya) Dari kamus Sunda ini!

**All** : GUBRAKS!

**Author** : Ini nggak bisa dibiarkan! HOI, mana penata riasnya?!

**Szayel** : Uh, i, itu dia author (nunjuk ke arah penata rias X)

**Penata rias X** : (ketawa gaje) Fufufu, bagaimana hasil dandananku? Fantastis kan?

**Author** : (jaw drop) Jadi yang ngerias Ulqui ... NNOITRA JIRUGA GEBLEK?!

**Penata rias X** alias **Nnoitra** : Nggak sopan! Aku udah usaha keras biar Ulqui kelihatan elegan lho!

**Author** : (ngamuk + nodongin _Amasunahime_) ELEGAN MBAH-MU! GUE NYURUH LO NGEDANDANIN DIA JADI COWOK NORMAL, BUKANNYA JADI SETAN SUNDEL BOLONG* (*Untuk sekedar info : _Espada_ memang punya lubang di salah satu tempat di tubuhnya, dan memang sama dengan sundel bolong) KAYAK GINI!! Cepetan ganti atau kubakar kau dengan _zanpakutou_ ini!

**Nnoitra** : (menggigil ketakutan) I, iya deh! Ampun Nona!

**All** : Chape .... de~!

**Scene 2** : Advice from Szayel?

Author : take 2 : saran dari Szayel! camera rolling!! Action!!!

"Ada apa? Lagi ada masalah sama Ulqui?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk. Szayel tampaknya tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dengan Ulquiorra. Yaah, mungkin karena mereka teman dekat, tentunya mereka paham satu sama lain.

"Apa dia cerita ke kamu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nggak!" Szayel menggeleng cepat. "Ulqui tak pernah cerita apa-apa padaku. Tapi, aku bisa tahu dari wajahmu ... kau tampak sebal, Orihime ...."

"Begitu, ya?" aku mendesah. "Kenapa Ulquiorra bersikap aneh? Bahkan dia menanyakan aku tentang bulan merah! Apa sih' yang dia inginkan??" aku meradang.

"Bulan merah ya? Pasti ada tempat spesial yang biasa ia datangi bersamamu. Hanya saja kau telah melupakannya, Hime..." ujar Szayel lembut. "Ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untukmu."

Aku terperangah. Namun Szayel tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagi Ulquiorra, Orihime adalah orang yang paling spesial untuknya. Nah, kalau kamu sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kamu juga menganggap Ulquiorra sebagai seseorang yang spesial?"

**Author** : CUT!

**Szayel** : (sewot mode : **on**) Ada apaan lagi sih, Author?! Gue nggak salah ngomong kan?

**Author** : Lo nggak salah ngucap cuma .... (mata ngelirik ke arah Orihime + muka horror) ORIHIME INOUE! Kancing baju lo lepas tiga tauk! Mana pas bagian atas dan *piiiip*nya kelihatan! Pantesan muka Szayel dari tadi aneh! Dasar Rambut Pink _Hentai_!

**Hime** : (panik dan buru-buru membereskan bajunya yang 'sedikit terbuka' gara-gara insiden kancing lepas tadi)

**Szayel** : (_blushing_ dan ngamuk gaje lantaran ketahuan) Sialan lo Author! Ganggu kesenengan gue aja! (tangan udah siap mau nyabut _Fornicarás_)

**Author** : (senyum sinis dan nyindir) Bukan .... Aku hanya mau nyelametin kamu dari kematian ...

**Szayel** : (cengok) Hah? (noleh ke belakang karena ada _reiatsu_ super besar yang sangat menakutkan)

**Ulqui** : (udah nyabut _zanpakutou_ sambil nahan _blushing_) Bind .... _Murciél_— (belom selesai Ulqui nyebut mantera perobek segel kekuatan _arrancar_-nya, Szayel udah ngacir duluan) CIH! (terpaksa doi nyarungin lagi _zanpakutou_-nya)

**Author** : (sweatdrop) Sepertinya kita harus menunda syuting sampai Ulqui dan raja _hentai_ brengsek itu berbaikan....

**Ulqui** : (ngegumam sendiri) Gak bakalan aku mau baikan sama tuh orang!

Author : (sigh)

**Scene 3 **: Telephone from Ulquiorra

Author : Sip! take 3-Telepon dari Ulqui! WoooW! Camera rolling!! Action!

"Halo!" sapaku malas ketika mengangkat gagang telepon. Rasanya sudah dua bulan ini aku tak lagi bersemangat ketika mengangkat gagang telepon.

_"Orihime, apakah kau tahu saat ini ada bulan di langit?"_

Tanganku mendadak bergetar hebat sampai-sampai gagang telepon nyaris lepas dari genggamanku.

_"Cobalah kau lihat keluar jendela, dan perhatikan warnanya."_

Telepon pun terputus. Aku hanya bisa menunggu. Selama lima menit kutunggu tidak ada dering telepon lagi, membuatku menuruti kata-kata Ulquiorra untuk melihat keluar jendela kamarku. Bulan hampir bundar penuh bercahaya terang di angkasa. Meski belum purnama penuh. Langit pun cerah tak berawan.

**Author** : CUT! CUT!Bagus! Bagus sekali Orihime! Ulqui! Kalian sangat totalitas!

**Hime** : (tertawa) Hihihihihi

**Ulqui** dkk: (sweatdrop)

**Author** : Ka, kamu kenapa Orihime?

**Hime** : Hihihihi! Ulquiorra make teleponnya lebay, nutupnya aja sembarangan gitu. Masa habis nelepon gagang teleponnya di buka begitu aja? Udah begitu kabel teleponnya dicabut lagi! Ya, amplop!

**Ulqui** : (_blushing_) Ma, maaf, soalnya aku belum pernah make telepon. Di Hueco Mundo kan nggak ada telepon, ini aja baru diajarin cara makenya sama Pak Urahara, jadi ya wajar aja.

**Author** : (sweatdrop) Set dah! _Wong katrok kowe_! Blom pernah make telepon ya? Capek deh! Derita lo jadi anak gunung nyasar ke kota!

**Ulqui** : (hanya diam dan mukanya makin merah kayak tomat kematengan)

**Hime** : (bengong ngedengerin bahasa yang dipake author) Pak Gin, kalau yang barusan itu artinya apa?

**Gin** : (buka kamus bahasa Jawa) Artinya 'Dasar kampungan kamu!'

**Ulqui** : (pingsan mendadak gara-gara ngedengerin penjelasan Gin)

**Hime** : (panik) Ulqui~! (nangis-nangis gaje)

**Author** : (sigh) Ck, kayaknya dia mesti ngamar dulu di divisi 4 ....

All : (sweatdrop)

**Scene 4** : At the Karakura Park

**Author** : Take 4-di taman Karakura! Jeng!! Jeng!! Jeng!! camera rolling!! Action!!!

Karakura Park yang seperti biasanya ramai oleh pengunjung ... suasananya agak temaram karena area _skating_ ini hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang terang luar biasa. Walau begitu, ini tetap saja belum menghapus kegalauan dalam hatiku.

"Kuning pucat, Hime. Bulan berwarna kuning pucat," bisik Ulquiorra di telingaku.

"Ya, lebih indah jika bulan ditatap berdua," kataku perlahan seraya mempererat pelukanku padanya.

Ulquiorra menatap langit dengan hampa, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ... ingin mengajakmu sekali lagi ke lorong bulan itu .... Kamu mau?" jawabnya malu-malu.

**All** : (mendadak hening)

**Grimmjaw** : CUT! CUT! (berlagak jadi sutradara) Kenapa ini?! kok pada diam semua? Hime! Mestinya kamu ngikutin ajakan Ulquiorra! Dan Ulquiorra, kamu harusnya ngasih senyuman termanis buat Hime!

**Ulqui **+ **Hime** : (masih diam tanpa kata dan duduk ngebelakangin Grimm)

**Grimmjaw** : (ngerutin dahi heran) Ngapain tuh mereka berdua?

**Nel** : (muncul gaje di depan pasangan Ulqui + Hime dan teriak dengan riangnya) Grimm, mereka lagi asyik _kissing_, bro!

**Ichigo **dkk : (kaget dan melotot horror) UAPPPUAAA?!

**Toushirou** : (kesel dan mulai ngamuk-ngamuk gaje) AUTHORNYA KEMANA SIH?! KENAPA NGGAK DI CUT! TAMAN KEBURU TUTUP NIH! HOI, AUTHOR! CEPETAN PISAHIN TUH MAKHLUK BERDUA! DILARANG CIUMAN DI SINI!

**Gin** : Se, sepertinya author kita nggak bisa nge-cut adegan ini Shirou-han ...

**Toushirou** : EMANGNYA KENAPA?!

**Gin** : Tuh! Orangnya tepar di sana ... (nunjuk ke author yang pingsan gara-gara jantungnya kumat)

**Author** : Help~ me~! (suara super serak + muka melas)

**Toushirou** : (sweatdrop) Dasar author stress!!

**Scene 5** : Pernyataan cinta di Lorong bulan ?

**Author** : Take 5- Pernyataan cinta di lorong bulan! Yaayy! camera rolling!! Action!!!

"Oh ya, Ulquiorra! Kata Szayel... kau ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku kan'? Boleh kutahu apa itu?" tanyaku penasaran walau sebenarnya hal ini terdengar basi.

Ulquiorra tertunduk malu. "Sebenarnya yang kuberikan ini bukanlah benda!" Ia memulai kalimatnya, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. "Tapi ... tapi ..." lanjutnya dengan kalimat menggantung yang membuat penasaran.

"Tapi apa?!" sahutku tak sabar.

"Tapi ... cinta!"

Aku tersentak. Lalu kupandangi Ulquiorra yang kini juga memandangiku. Tatapan mata penuh kasih sayang terpancar dari sorot mata pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu.

"Dulu ... mungkin aku tak sempat menyatakan suka padamu, walaupun aku tahu kita telah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Dulu ... aku juga tak mampu mengungkapkan betapa besar kasih sayangku padamu, padahal kamu menginginkan hubungan kita langgeng untuk selamanya .... Dan sekarang ... aku baru sadar. Betapa aku mencintaimu, dengan sepenuh hatiku."

**Hime** : (mulai senyum-senyum gaje, muka super aneh dan kayaknya 'ada sesuatu yang lain')

**Author** : HOII!!!! CUT!!! CUT!!! CCCUUUTTT!!!!

**Hime** : (langsung tersadar) A, ada apa?!

**Author** : HOI, HIME! MESTINYA KAU CUMA NGEDENGERIN AJA OMONGANNYA ULQUIORRA DAN TERTEGUN SAAT TAHU DIA SANGAT MENCINTAIMU! TAPI, KENAPA KAU MALAH MENAMPAKKAN MUKA 'HENTAI'?!

**All** : (sweatdrop dan sukses bercengok ria!)

**Hime** : (_blush_) I, itu ... karena Ulqui menekan dadaku keras sekali ...

**Ulqui** : (_blush_) HAH!!?? O_O'

**All** : (sweatdrop)

**Author** : Uhh, hei Ulqui! Ke, kenapa kau memegang dada Hime keras sekali?

**Ulqui** : (_blush_) A, aku nggak tahu! Ku, kupikir tadi tanganku ... memegang dinding yang ada _moss_-nya! (_moss_ itu semacam bahan yang biasa digunakan untuk mengisi sofa yang empuk)

**All** : GGUUUBBBRRRAAAAKKKZZZ!!!!!

**Author** : (sweatdrop) Sepertinya dekorasi lorong bulan dengan tambahan dari _moss_ tidak tepat ya?

**Gin** : (ekspresi santai) Kau tak punya pilihan, ruangan yang seperti ini kan kebanyakan ada boneka-boneka tambahan nempel di dinding yang terbuat dari _moss_.

**Author** : (sigh) Ya udah jangan bikin adegan kayak tadi lagi, Ulqui! Cepet ulangi lagi!

**Ulqui **+ **Hime** : (terpaksa ngulang adegan tadi dengan lemes)

Tapi belum juga kedua orang itu mengulangi adegan yang dipinta author tiba-tiba aja bel Taman Karakura berbunyi keras sekali (alarm ala Wacky World of Tex Avery). Semua orang kontan sweatdrop dan cengok seketika.

**All** : (sweatdrop, natap Ichigo dengan ekspresi aneh)

**Ichigo** : (sweatdrop) Kenapa?! Itu kan idenya walikota Karakura! Bukan ideku!

**Toushirou** : Um, I, Ichimaru, kau coba lihat ada apa di luar sana.

**Gin** : (langsung ber-_shunpo_ bareng Aizen yang juga penasaran)

**Aizen** : (mengintip keluar dari lubang yang ada di lorong bulan, dan tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin)

**Gin** : (kening berkerut heran) Ada apa Aizen-sama? Wajah Anda seram sekali.

**Aizen** : (langsung nutupin kegugupannya) Ngg, Gin ... aku mau ke tempat Author dan yang lainnya dulu yah! Ada urusan mendadak!

**Gin** : (cengok) Lho? Anda kok nggak bilang sama saya?

**Aizen** : (ketawa-ketiwi gaje) Sorry, gue lupa. Udah ya, bubye! (langsung ber-_shunpo_ ninggalin Gin)

**Toushirou** : (ngernyit curiga sama Aizen yang tiba-tiba datang sendiri tanpa ada Gin di sisinya) Ke mana si Ichimaru?

**Aizen** : Ga tau! Masih cengok di depan pintu lorong bulan! Eh, Tousen! Luppi! Cepetan kita cabut!

**Tousen **dan **Luppi** : (mengiyakan dan langsung _sonido_ bareng Aizen)

**Urahara** : Kenapa mereka seperti itu, ya? Gaje banget!

**Toushirou** : Sudah! Tak usah dipedulikan trio sinting itu!

**Author** : Tapi firasatku kok buruk banget ya?

Dan yang ditakutkan author terjadi! Gin lari-lari sambil membawa beberapa orang gaje ke dalam ruangan lorong bulan yang dipake buat syuting.

**Author** : (ngernyitin dahi) Gin, siapa orang-orang yang lo bwa itu?

**Gin** : Ga tau! Katanya sih mereka perlu banget sama Anda dan yang lainnya! Saya cuma nganterin aja!

**Beberapa orang gaje** : HOI, permisi! Spada! Kulo nuwun! Punten!

**Author, Ulqui,** dkk : (langsung nyamperin tuh orang-orang gaje) Ngg, ada apa ya, Mbak? Mas?

**Orang** **gaje** **1** : Maaf, kami dari pihak _spring bed_!

**Ulquiorra** : Hah? Perasaan dari kami semua nggak ada yang mesan kasur _spring bed_?

**Orang gaje 1** : Siapa yang mau nganterin pesanan? Kami cuma mau nanyain apa kalian kenal seseorang berambut coklat dengan poni kayak superman dengan tampang kayak om-om maniak, orang berkulit hitam dengan rambut gaya _Reggae_, dan anak muda berambut hitam yang kecentilan kayak cewek?

**Ulquiorra** dkk : (sweatdrop)

**Author** : //lha, itu kan kalo nggak salah Aizen, Tousen, sama Luppi! Bikin ulah apalagi mereka bertiga? // Anu, mereka bkin masalah apa ya, Mbak? Mas?

**Orang gaje 1** : Kami semua mencarinya karena di duga mereka semua mencuri bahan busa buat kasur beserta pegas-pegasnya. Kalian tahu di mana mereka bertiga?

**Ulquiorra** dkk : WHOT!!!! O_O'

**Author** : Mereka mencuri busa dari pabrik _spring bed_!

**Gin** : Pantesan tadi Aizen bertingkah aneh banget! (geleng-geleng kepala)

**Beberapa orang gaje** : Excuse me! Spada! Kulo nuwun!

**Szayel** : (udah keringet dingin duluan) Nggg, Mbak dan Mas ini komplain juga soal busa? (langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan orang-orang tersebut)

**Orang gaje 2** : Kami dari pihak lovely!

**Orang gaje 3** : Kami dari pihak SanSan WaWa!

**Orang gaje 4** : Kami dari pihak Cherry!

**Orang gaje 5** : Kami dari pihak Naughty! Kami semua menerima komplain dari pelanggan dan pekerja kami kalau mereksa kekurangan busa dan boneka yang biasa terpajang di toko. Kami semua berharap ada yang mau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini ...

**Author** dkk : (mendadak pucat) Uuuh, uuhh ...

**Orang gaje 6 **: HOI! GUE JANGAN DIKACANGIN! MENTANG_MENTANG KACANG SEKILO LAGI MAHAL SEKARANG!

**Urahara** : Mas mau komplain soal busa dan boneka?

**Orang gaje 6** : (emosi) HAH? YANG BENER AJA LOE?! GUE KE SINI CUMA MAU MINTA PERTANGGUNG JAWABAN! Kemarin ada yang nyolong peralatan syuting dari tempat saya kerja, MnC! Sekarang saya mau minta kembalikan barang-barang itu pada saya!

**All** : (sweatdrop)

**Semua orang gaje itu** : Sebaiknya kalian bertanggungjawab! AYO, TANGGUNG JAWAB!

**Toushirou **: (muka merah padam menahan amarah) SIAAALLL! Ini gara-gara Aizen! Dasar om-om maniak pink keparat!

**Orihime** : (ketakutan) Ulqui, gimana ini?

**Ulquiorra** : (ngerangkul Hime erat) Tenang Hime, ada aku di sini.

**Grimmjaw** : Cih, di saat seperti ini mereka bisa-bisanya mesra-mesraan di depan gue!

**Gin** : AIZEN BRENGSEK!

**Author** : (marah tingkat tinggi) AWAS KAU AIZEN! BEGITU KUTEMUKAN, KAU AKAN KUGOROK DAN KUBAKAR SAMPAI HANGUS! DASAR OM-OM MANIAK PINK BEDEBAH! GROAAARRR!!!

**Toushirou** : (langsung ambil tindakan buat nenangin masa yang ribut) Maaf ya! Duduklah di langit bunga es, Hyourinmaruuu!!! (dan tak lama kemudian terukirlah patung orang-orang gaje artistik yang terbuat dari es)

**END**

Note : Itulah behind the scene dari fic gaje ini. saya mohon maaf bila hancur banget. Dan kayaknya ada satu hal yang bisa diambil hikmah.

Ulquiorra : Apa itu?

Author : Jangan pernah menjadikan orang maniak pink dan benda imut macam Aizen sebagai assisten sie perlengkapan.

Ulquiorra : Saya setuju denganmu.

Orihime : (sweatdrop kaget)

Author : Baiklah! Selamat Hari Bumi, ya! Sampai ketemu di fic saya yang lain! Bubye! Jangan lupa reviewnya!


End file.
